Wild Mage
by Skysong Moonsword
Summary: ‘Have I not told you the of unrest in the Divine Realms?’ His mind voice said angrily, ‘Have you not felt it, in the animals, the immortals? Things are changing, Wild Mage, things not even the Great Gods can control!’
1. Changes

Title: Wild Mage  
  
Author: Skysong Moonsword  
  
Summary: 'Have I not told you the of unrest in the Divine Realms?' His mind voice said angrily, 'Have you not felt it, in the animals, the immortals? Things are changing, Wild Mage, things not even the Great Gods can control!'  
  
Rating: PG13, because it will need it.  
  
Disclaimer: To disclaim: 1. Refuse to recognize as one's own; deny connection with 2. Give up all claim to. Disclaim definition to the "Comprehensive Desk Dictionary". Some people might need to look up Comprehensive to understand the title.  
  
Authors Notes: I've been needing to write a Daine/Numair since I read "Wild Magic". You knew they would get together! They just had to. And they did, so it all turned out well. I just finished 'Don't Let The Gods Interfere' by Spice (which I recommend, even if she ... never mind! I won't tell you!), and I felt the need increase. And though this chapter is short (miniscule... I tried to make it long everyone! The Badger wouldn't let me!), and updates will be sporadic as I have many other stories going on my Harry Potter account, but, as the Great Wise Omnipotent William Shakespeare once said: "I will no longer be the fool to put the finger in the eye and weep." (Adriana, Comedy of Errors), so, as a result, I will retract my finger from my eye and refrain from weeping. More like, I will sit down and write and stop crying over the last chapter in 'Don't Let The Gods Interfere'. Since you've all (some of you) suffered through this rambly excuse for an Authors Note, I'll let you read my rambly excuse for a chapter.  
  
***  
  
The mist curled lazily around the badger's form as he stood stonily in annoyance. Truthfully, the mist curling, lazily or not, has very little to do with the badger at all, as both the badger and the mist were very advanced in their current occupations. A squirrel was chattering a scant inch away from the badger's nose and stopped its irritating chatter as the undergrowth parted behind the badger. The squirrel scampered away at the sight of the tall man that now stood behind the badger.  
  
The badger huffed, 'Kits these days.' A young woman joined the tall dark haired, dark eyed man. The top of her head barely came to his shoulder and she smiled warmly, her blue-gray eyes dancing at the sight of the annoyed badger. 'There was a time when younglings were punctual. I was forced to endure the inane babble of tree-dwellers!'  
  
"Poor Badger, not tree-dwellers." Veralidaine Sarrasri's smile widened as she placed her heavy pack on the ground disrupting the mist.  
  
The tall man, Numair Salmalín, by name, chuckled and followed suit, dropping his own pack and disrupting the mist further.  
  
The badger waddled over to Daine, cuffing her leg, 'Don't be smart with me! Kit's should be silent!'  
  
A trill sounded from Daine's pack, Numair grinned, "Didn't you hear him, Kitten? He said Kit's should remain silent."  
  
A sharp whistle followed the comment, accompanied by several grumpy chirps. The badger huffed again, 'Have I not told you the of unrest in the Divine Realms?' His mind voice said angrily, 'Have you not felt it, in the animals, the immortals? Things are changing, Wild Mage, things not even the Great Gods can control!'  
  
Daine winced at his sharp tone, "There's nothing I can do to change it, Badger! I'm god born, not a saint."  
  
Numair winced as the badger sunk wicked claws into Daine's leg, and Daine herself stifled a cry. 'You are a member of the Divine Realms as well as the Mortal. You have friends in the Stormwings, Dragons, and the People. Do you not think this will be useful in restoring the balance between the Realms? You underestimate yourself, kit.' There was an almost blinding flash of silver light, and the badger, and the mist disappeared. 


	2. Cryptic Warnings

Title: Wild Mage  
  
Author: Skysong Moonsword  
  
Summary: 'Have I not told you of the unrest in the Divine Realms?' His mind voice said angrily, 'Have you not felt it, in the animals, the immortals? Things are changing, Wild Mage, things not even the Great Gods can control.'  
  
Rating: PG13, because it will need it.  
  
Disclaimer: If I ever meet Tamora Pierce, I'll beg and plead to own at least Numair or George. I get the feeling she won't give the copyrights to me, so until then, it isn't mine.  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks go to:  
  
Numair's Daine: Hehe, I'm going, I'm going!  
  
Horseluver: YES! Rambling is your friend. :)  
  
Russell: I owe you, Short Man. These are your fault!  
  
Sitting Dragon: Lol. If you're good, this can be long. If you're bad, this can be long anyway.  
  
CTHKSI: What does your name stand for? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
***  
  
Daine sighed and leaned against Numair for support, "I hate cryptic warnings." She muttered.  
  
Numair offered her a small smile, brushing an ash brown curl away from her face and tucking it behind her ear, "Sir Barlow of Yadi thought cryptic messages were a gift from the Gods. He made every attempt to give them. His son-."  
  
Daine hushed him, "Sir Barlow of Yadi was a court drunk." Numair grinned at her and muttered something about students outstripping their teachers.  
  
She smiled at him and began setting up the camp. She could hear the People surrounding the secluded clearing and assured them all was well. She could feel a sharp slash of gold several miles southeast and wondered why the People were still in the area. The badgers voice floated in her memory, 'Things are changing, Wild Mage, things not even the Great Gods can control.' She shivered and Numair cast her a worried glance.  
  
"Shall I start a fire, Sweetling?" He asked as crickets started their nightly song.  
  
She nodded and rolled out the bedrolls. She turned as Numair's black and white Gift lit the clearing, igniting a smokeless fire in a well-worn pit. Kitten hopped out of Daine's pack, snuggling in the very middle of the roll. Daine shot the young dragon a look; "Maybe I should get you your own roll." She said crossly. The dragon whistled mournfully and climbed under the covers, leaving plenty of room for Daine.  
  
Numair gave the young woman a worried glance but set to pulling out the dried rabbit strips, offering one to the young wild mage.  
  
She forced a grin, and took it, munching thoughtfully. Was she supposed to restore the balance? Of course not! She scoffed, it's impossible.  
  
The man across from her yawned widely and curled into his bedroll. She smiled at him. Numair loved her, and that was enough. Was it though? Everywhere she went, Daine was suddenly the main piece in a crazy chess game. Why couldn't she have just lived a normal life? Perhaps it was her father, the hunting god Weiryn, or her mother, the recently instated Green Lady. Or maybe it was her magic, or her love for her teacher, Numair. It could be any number of things, ranging from her parentage, to raising Kitten.  
  
Daine sighed and removed her quiver, dropping it down next to her pack. Climbing into her bedroll with a yawn, she closed her eyes and slept.  
  
***  
  
Gainel shook his head, waving away the mirror. He was the God of Dreams, but even he could see that Daine was dreaming herself into a lie where everything would be all right. She would not enjoy the reality when she awoke. 


	3. A Distinct Lack of People, Numair

Disclaimer: I own the Horse Gods, and a few other things. But not Daine, Numair, Alanna, George, Jon, Thayet, or any of them. :(  
  
Authors Note: I've decided that having the whole 'Title/Author/Summary/Rating' thing made the chapters seem longer, and yeah. That's cheating. Hehe.  
  
Sitting Dragon: Angelic? Oh dear. Now I can't resist. And I'm glad we share the same favorite part in books. Hehe, here ya go Dragon, it will hopefully (note the 'hopefully') be longer then the others. Redundancy is good for me; it makes me remember stuff.  
  
Elvenprinzcess: YES! Thank you! I'm glad you like my plot. I love it. I hope its original...if its not...damn. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CT Hates Krazy Slobbering Idiots: I am going to call you that now. I like it. Gainel is one of my favorites. And have you heard of the quiet before the storm? ;) Enjoy.  
  
***  
  
Daine woke at dawn by habit, and shook the squirrels and Kitten out of her blankets. She grinned slightly as she rolled up her bedroll. Poking Numair to wake him up, she grabbed her pack, opening it in search of her stash of bread.  
  
Numair sat up in his bedroll, eyes puffy, hair a mess, and looked around. "Wha' time is 't?" He yawned.  
  
"Dawn." His student answered, yanking out the sack with triumph.  
  
He looked at it curiously and stood, stumbling out of the clearing and into the bushes. The mage came back several minutes later looking more awake.  
  
Daine was passing out bread to Kitten and a fox. The latter scampered at the sight of the man, and Kitten whistled a good morning to him. He accepted a piece of bread and munched on it disinterestedly.  
  
They said nothing until they were packed and well away from the clearing.  
  
Daine watched Numair slump in Spots' saddle, and she readjusted herself in her own. Cloud was still huffing.  
  
'You could have brought Spots and I in the clearing! The Badger knows us both, and its not as if we aren't both used to camp sites!' The pony's ears were twitching agitatedly.  
  
'You tell her, Cloud.' Spots chimed in, before adding, 'And try to get the Stork Man off me early. He's bouncing worse then usual.'  
  
Daine sighed, 'Cloud, have you noticed anything ... different, about the places that we visit?'  
  
The mare considered it, 'Well, there have been fewer People about. It's almost as if their Gods had up and deserted them.'  
  
Spots snorted, 'Please. We're still here, and I know Proudhoof would never desert us.'  
  
'Who's Proudhoof?' Daine asked curiously.  
  
'Proudhoof is the Sire of all the Herds. Any stallion or gelding will swear by him. We mares prefer to hail the Mother Dam, or Quickfoot.' Cloud said proudly. Spots sulked.  
  
Numair let Spots drift close to Daine and Cloud. The pony bared her teeth at the tall gelding and he flattened his ears for a moment. "Who are you talking to?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Spots and Cloud." Daine answered, smiling slightly as Numair gave his gelding a look that clearly said Spots was gossiping.  
  
"What about?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Horse stuff." She grinned at his resigned expression.  
  
"What sort of 'horse stuff'?" He sighed.  
  
"Their gods." He nodded in understanding.  
  
Daine lowered her voice, "Its six days to the Spring Equinox. These woods should be teaming with game and predators. I can hardly hear a bird within a mile. There are no hedgehogs, or squirrels. No wolves, no one. I'm feeling a distinct lack of People, Numair."  
  
Numair sighed, "I know, Sweetling. It's almost as if they've been warned away."  
  
'The Gods.' Cloud whispered.  
  
'What about them?' Daine asked curiously.  
  
Spots answered, 'Cloud and I have discussed it. We are in agreement that half of us, of our bodies, feel like dying just at the thought of carrying humans on our backs. We think that it is Proudfoot and Quickfeet warning us away from all human contact.'  
  
Daine nodded, and Numair wished for the thousandth time that he could understand the interaction between animals and Daine. "So..?"  
  
"They think the Animal Gods are keeping animals away from humans."  
  
Numair frowned, and prodded Spots into a trot.  
  
***  
  
Gainel sighed. Time to wake up Daine. 


	4. Fade

Disclaimer: I own the Horse Gods, and the plot. Go me!  
  
Authors Notes: Hehe, I'm writing this at school mostly because I'm not home and you loverly people want another chapter! :-D  
  
Review Answers:  
  
CT Hates Krazy Slobbering Idiots: Why will people think you hate people who can't spell? YAY! You agree about the build up, I think any story needs it. Unless you zoom right into the action and THEN explain everything.  
  
Sitting Dragon: Now Dragon, what sort of Evil Twisted Psychotic Authoress would I be if I told you what was going to happen? Hmmm...that's a good suggestion though...May use it. :-D Thanks!  
  
Elvenprinzcess: The whole thing isn't a dream, merely a false reality that Daine was trying to live in. Gainel is merely going to point out to the Badger or Sara or even Weiryn that Daine is being an idiot making herself believe that everything will be okay. And since I'm the Resident Evil Twisted Psychotic Authoress, EVERYTHING is a desperate situation. :-D *cackles*  
  
Basest-8: Thanks! And I am, I think. :-D  
  
***  
  
Sara peered at the Dream God, 'So what you're saying,' She began slowly, eyeing the Hunter God Weiryn, and the Badger, 'is that Daine is lying to herself? That hardly sounds like my girl.'  
  
The Badger looked doubtful, 'Don't you remember when she was thirteen? She thought if she ignored everything, it was all go away.'  
  
Weiryn nodded, 'Besides, there are some problems a mere mortal should not face.'  
  
Gainel sighed, and ruffled his coat, 'Veralidaine is not a mere mortal. She is God Born of the Green Lady and the Hunter. Her Wild Magic allows her friendships with the Beat-People and several of the Immortal Species. She brought about the end of the Immortal War, along with the help of her Mage Love. I believe that Veralidaine and the Mage are the key to solving this imbalance.'  
  
The Badger pawed at the ground, 'I will volunteer to enlighten my Kit. For all the Gods sakes.' The Badger God surrounded himself in silver light, and was gone.  
  
"So mote it be." Sara murmured.  
  
***  
  
Daine watched as if in slow motion as Numair prodded his calm gelding into a trot. A silver light suddenly exploded in front of Spots and the horse reared, throwing off Numair easily as the Badger appeared. He darted out from under Spots' feet and glared at the horse.  
  
'And Proudfoot assured me that his subjects were well mannered.' He huffed.  
  
Numair growled, "You didn't need to appear right in front of him."  
  
'For you, Mortal Mage, anything.' If a badger could roll its eyes, Badger would have done so.  
  
Daine sighed, "Are you both quite finished patronizing each other?" She slid off Cloud and moved to Spots' head, breathing into his nose as he relaxed.  
  
Numair glared at her and stood, wiping off his back in harsh movements. The Badger fixed his gaze on her.  
  
'As sorry as I am to tell you, I was sent by Gainel, Sara, and Weiryn to wake you from this dream you have been living in.' The Badger's mind voice was grave, and it made Daine look up from the now calm Spots.  
  
"But I'm not living in a dream. I'm right here, clear as you."  
  
The Badger sighed, 'Untack your animals, this may take awhile.'  
  
Cloud sighed in relief as the heavy saddle was pulled off, and her hackamore was removed. She and Spots wandered around the pathway, speaking in hushed voices to each other.  
  
Daine and Numair settled into a meditating position and waited for the Badger to begin.  
  
'Three months ago, your war with the Immortals finally ended, but the damage had already been done. The barrier between the Realms had been torn to pieces, and Immortals of all shapes and sizes were pouring out into the Mortal Realm. The Animal Gods have been warning all of their kin to keep to themselves, and run at the sight of Humans or Immortals. There are few that dare defy their Gods, but those who do fade from all Realms. You're friends, the squirrels, the fox, Cloud and Spots, soon they will cease to exist.' The Badger paused as the equines down the path stopped dead. Cloud turned, and trotted back to Daine, nuzzling her shoulder. Daine stood in a daze, pulling out sticks and leaves that Cloud had gathered in her mane. The thought of losing Cloud, her only real family, hurt.  
  
There was a sudden flash of insight to her mind, a vision of Cloud and Spots, their fur aging prematurely, their backs swaying. Another image of Cloud going lame, and another of Spots breaking his leg. An image of a squirrel entered her mind, Flicker, her friend from Long Lake in Dunlath. The fox from that morning, who had just become a father to a rowdy group of boys. She didn't want her friends dying because of her.  
  
She took a deep breath and interrupted Numair and the Badger bickering, "How can we stop it?" Her voice sounded hollow, even to her.  
  
The Badger looked at her sadly, 'The Mage and yourself must re-enter the Divine Realms, and replace the barrier. It will lock many Immortals into the Divine, but you will have many still inhabiting your world, and several times a year, the barrier will open, allowing access to all sorts of Immortals. Perhaps it was to much to ask, but we must.'  
  
Numair stood, and joined Daine as Spots trotted to him. He nodded.  
  
Daine was frowning, "We will go."  
  
***  
  
Gainel watched the scene in the Mortal Realms in his mirror. He smiled sadly at the sight of Daine and Numair agreeing to help. If only they knew the half of it. 


	5. On the Mend

Disclaimer: Not mine. Bwhahahahahahaha!  
  
Authors Note: There was a technical difficulty when I wrote the fourth chapter. I fixed some errors and reposted it, but I forgot to delete the original first chapter. That's fixed so for the two people who reviewed chapter 'five' I thank you:  
  
Sitting Dragon: I get them as long as I can, but I'll try. I end up writing them at school a lot of the time. So I do what I can. :D Thanks for reviewing! (Again.:))  
  
Basest-8: So far, Daine has had no dreams. I kind of think of Gainel as a favorite Uncle to her, so he would be watching over her. He was worried about Daine trying to lie herself into a perfect world, because there is no such thing. So he warned her parents and other Favorite Uncle (Badger). Badger offered to go and prod Daine back into the real world. And there we are.  
  
MunkeyLynne: Hey, who said I need to make you happy? ;) Lol, here it is!  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day dragged by after the Badger went back into the Divine Realms. Spots and Cloud were assuring Daine that they would try their best not to fade into nothingness. Daine was only slightly reassured.  
  
Numair sighed and reined in Spots as they cleared the last of the Royal Forrest and faced the back of Corus again.  
  
"Home." He whispered.  
  
"Its been almost a year. Do you think they've changed?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Undoubtedly. But so have we." Numair caught her startled gaze, "It is human nature to change, Magelet. Just like it is in the world to change. Once, a very long time ago, Carthak, the Copper Isles, Galla, the Yamani Isles, everything, even Tortall, was connected. One could walk from Tortall into Carthak without stepping off land."  
  
Daine listened intently as they trotted into Corus, towards the palace.  
  
***  
  
Onua smiled at the sight of her assistant and her friend. They were standing close together, closer than need be for just giving a report to Jon.  
  
Numair finished the report of Hurroks in Yadi, and the King sighed, "I'm afraid there have been reports of Spidrens in Mindelan, and with Lady Knight Keladry training with Alanna at Trebond..." He trailed off.  
  
Numair shook his head slowly, "We just got back, Jon." Daine nodded.  
  
"In addition to the Spidrens in Mindelan, these Spidrens have been capturing children from the town, wrapping them in their infernal webs, and hanging them upside down from trees. Only two have been found dead, and five others wounded. By the looks of things, two Spidrens have been sighted, though there may be more."  
  
There was a knock on the door and a clerk came in at Jon's beckoning call. "Sire, Lady Knight Alanna of Pirates Swoop, and Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan have answered your summons." The clerk bowed and left.  
  
Daine watched with relief as first Alanna, then Kel entered Jon's office. She heard the sparrows out the window, and the horses, and she tuned out the two-legger prattle around her. It was nesting time for the sparrows, and Cloud was deliberately angering Kel's big gelding, Peachblossom. She didn't realize she had fainted until she saw Numair's worried face floating above her and Onua snapping at Jon, saying that Daine needed her sleep.  
  
She was vaguely aware of Numair picking her up and carrying her out of the room, and she rested her head on his shoulder, happily inhaling his scent. Several minutes later, they reached Numair's rooms, where he placed her on the bed and she drifted into oblivion.  
  
***  
  
Gainel sighed with no small amount of relief as Daine slept. Things were on the mend. 


End file.
